Vodník
by LM Simpson
Summary: OCxRetasuxRyou The Mew Mews and Ryou are taking a much deserved vacation in a town far away from Tokyo. However, there has been a drowning there, and everything's not what it seems... Completed
1. Prologue

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own my original characters!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): This is my very first Tokyo Mew Mew fic, so like the rest of my fanfics, I will accept constructive flames. (For more information about this, please read my flame policy on my profile.) Please note that this chapter is simply a prologue and the actual story (including our beloved characters) will be the next chapter. Also, I will update on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

**What _is _a Vodník, Anyway?**

**A vodnik is a Czech water monster which appears in a lake or sea when a child drowns. While it is manlike, it usually has green hair, pointed ears and webbed feet. It will lure unfortunate victims in to the lake, where it will send it to their magic undersea kingdom, forever trapping the victim's soul in a glass jar. **

(If anyone would like to make a contribution to this, not only will you get credit but you'll also get my highly sought for toast.)

Enjoy!

**Prologue: It Just Takes a Child **

0000

"Mommy, can I go swimming?"

"No, Umi, it's dark out and that's when the sharks are most active." Her mother explained.

"Please, Mommy?"

"Umi- we'll go after lunch tomorrow. Go to sleep now!"

"But Mommy-"

"UMI... Go to sleep! I told you we're going tomorrow!"

Umi, the little girl, stuck her tongue at her mother as she left the room, walking towards her baby brother's nursery to give him his evening feeding. She stood in the same spot for another minute or so before climbing into her bed and turning off the lamp.

It was while looking at the ceiling in the dark when she came up with a plan: when her mother is in bed, she'll climb out of her room through the window and be home free. In her opinion, this was fool-proof; it had to work. After all, she had tricked her mother in a similar way before.

About twenty minutes later, Umi heard her mother walk towards her own bedroom; she heard snoring not too long after that. The little girl then quietly sneaked out of her bed and tippy-toed to her window. Umi then opened the window as fast as she could (it squeaked when you opened it) and squeezed her way through like toothpaste going out of the tube. As soon as she completely squeezed out, she walked on the sand towards the Pacific Ocean.

When Umi reached the Pacific Ocean, which happened to steps away from her house, she stripped down to her undergarments and ran in. As saltwater slapped against her body, she swam further and further away from the beach. Suddenly, she became extremely exhausted and wanted to go to sleep like she was supposed to. However, she had a long, dangerous way to go: she was in the dark ocean with sharks that were searching for an early evening snack and she could barely see her house in the distance. Neverless, she had to swim back no matter what, so she started swimming as fast as she could.

Unfortunately, she quickly tired herself out and was still pretty far away from her home. Umi tried to keep her head above the surface at the very least, but she failed that attempt when she fell asleep in the dark, always moving water...

0000

The next morning, Umi's mother heard a knock on the front door. When she opened it, she realized it was one of her next door neighbors, Miss Kudo.

_Oh no, _Umi's mother thought, _She only comes by when something awful has happened... _

"Tamae! Have you checked on Umi yet?" She asked in an urgent voice.

"No... I was just about to do that after feeding the baby, though..."

"Go do it now!" Miss Kudo yelled as Tamae, Umi's mother, ran into the small house's hallway towards her only daughter's bedroom. When she saw that Umi was not in her bed, she screamed (which, as a result, awoke her infant son) and ran back to the front door saying, "Do you know where my daughter is?"

"As a matter of fact, yes- " Miss Kudo took a deep breath and then told her neighbor: "Tamae, your daughter's body was found face down in the ocean this morning by a couple that were night fishing not too far by your house. I'm very sorry about what has happened..."

The dead girl's mother, however, did not listen to Miss Kudo after that; she immediately started bawling, mourning her daughter. At the same time, she thought, _Why, why me? Why did this happen to me?..._

End of Prologue

A/N: PLEASE don't send me a flame about what happened! Also, I might revise this in the future if you want to. Either way, I hope you liked it and that you review in order to express your opinion; it's greatly appriciated!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	2. The Legend of the Vodník

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Sorry, I only own my original characters, no na da!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): It's very interesting how this has already managed to have one story alert and be on one author's favorite story's lists already. Personally, I'm impressed. (Throws toast to the two seperate authors.) Anyway, this is the chapter that Ryou, the mysterious OC stated in the summary and the Mew Mews will first appear (to certain degrees of course).

I've found another version of the vodník legend on the web! According to this legend it is a Slavic water demon that appears when a child drowns in a specific area. It will then lure victims into the sea (or lake, river or ocean depending on where the child drowned), causing them to drown. Along with resembling a man, a vodník can look a lot like a fish. (The same source also informs you that the Russians call it Vodjanoj.) You can find this source at: http/ One:The Legend of the Vodník

1111

"Are we there yet, no na da?"

Silence.

"Are we there yet, no na da?"

Silence again, only this time everyone else present were holding their breath in order to keep themselves from screaming in insanity.

"Are we there yet, no na da?"

Everyone else in the van started feeling faint from the lack of oxygen when suddenly the same question was asked: "ARE WE THERE YET, NO NA DA!"

"PURIN! NO!" Almost everyone yelled in one breath to Purin, the youngest girl in the van.

"Calm down- it's just a couple more kilometers, nothing special." Zakuro, the only soul that did not yell at the golden lion tamarin gene injected Purin, commented in her usual no business voice.

"A couple more? That will take forever!" Purin repeatedly complained, kicking in the process.

"Relax, Purin! I'm pulling into the hotel parking lot right now!" Ryou told her as he pulled the van into a space located near the front enterance. Everyone immediately unbuckled their seat belts and ran out of the car to unpack the van, stretch their legs, or in Minto's case, have teatime. At the same time, Ryou stepped out and walked into the front lobby for the keys to their rooms.

1111

About two hours later, the hotel rooms were locked up and the five girls and Ryou were walking around the town just to kill some time.

"Hey, Ryou, is this your first vacation without Keiichiro? You keep looking around your shoulder every two seconds..."' Ichigo asked the boy that was usually her boss. After all, she usually saw him being accompanied with Keiichiro whenever she saw him.

"What do you think?" He asked as the group came across the beach, where a huge throng of people, including a news reporter or two gathered.

"What's going on?" Retasu asked as they drew nearer and nearer to the evergrowing crowd.

"Let's go ask someone," Ichigo replied as she was about to ask the very question Retasu asked to a random person. However, Purin beat her at that game, yelling, "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON, NO NA DA?"

"A little girl's body was found in the water a couple of days ago not too far from here," a woman answered. "Her ashes are currently being dropped into the ocean since she loved swimming, and everyone, even TV reporters of all people, want to see it."

As this conversation was going on, a slavic woman asked a man a question in her native language, which he replied in the same language. She breathed, "Vodník!" before screaming it, breaking out of the pack and running in circles, still screaming it. Everyone's attention turned to the woman, confused about what she was saying. Finally, Purin asked, "What's a vodník anyway, no na da?" to the man she was talking to.

"I don't know, little girl, let me go try to ask..." He replied as he walked towards her and slapped her. He then asked her a question in her native language; she replied to this, apparently with a huge amount of detail.

The man cleared his throat before beginning. "She said that a vodník is a water demon that appears in an area whenever a child has recently drowned. They go around kidnapping victims and drowning them in the water. They will then steal their souls and trap them in glass jars- forever. While they can look like fish, the vodník usually looks like a handsome man."

The woman then started running down the street yelling something; the man followed suit translating: "YOU MUST BEWARE THE VODNIK! LEAVE THIS AREA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

The crowd stood motionless for a second before squirming around even more wildly than before. The five mew mews and Ryou apparently got seperated in the process, as Retasu started quivering, "Ichigo... Ryou... Purin... anyone...?" as she slowly looked for anyone she knew. Suddenly, she stepped on someone's foot; the foot's owner yelped, sending her flying onto the sand.

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME..." Retasu quickly apologized as she looked at her accidental victim. That's when she noticed he was... pretty good looking. He was also apparently okay with it, as if it happened all the time.

The boy looked at her, asking, "Do you need a hand getting up?"

"Yes..." The spectacled girl replied as she lifted an arm towards him. He grabbed it and tugged her up.

"Thanks... I'm... sorry for stepping on your foot, sir." She apologized again since she could not think of anything else to say after thanking him for pulling her up.

"It's nothing... are you a local?"

"No, no... I'm on vacation with some friends..."

"Ooh, you're new, just like me... where are you staying?"

"The hotel by that neighborhood near here..."

"Alright, I'll see you there later tonight, got it?"

"UH..."

"Okay, cool!" The boy said as he disappeared into the crowd.

Retasu stood there for a couple of minutes before being found by Minto. She didn't know what to say or think... a boy wanted to see her of all people?

End of Chapter One

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Please review and comment. Have a good day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. Late Night Date

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: What do you think, no na da?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I'm extremely sorry for not updating; my weekend was too tightly scheduled. - - As an apology, I'm throwing extra toast to everyone who has reviewed. (Throws extra toast)

Enjoy chapter three!

**Chapter Two: Late Night Date**

2222

Retasu woke up to a loud banging sound; she didn't realize someone was knocking on the glass shoji that led to the beach until her senses came about. Shaking, she got out of her bed and crept towards the shoji, or sliding door. As the spectacled girl got closer, she saw what appeared to be a teenage boy standing on the other side of the glass. The boy's image got clearer and clearer and she suddenly realized-

_It's the boy from the beach! _She thought with a faint smile, well, what was a faint smiled until she started worrying, thinking: _Did he really come for me, or is he just here to hurt me? _

The boy tapped on the glass, mouthing what appeared to be, "Come here." When Retasu reluctantly opened the shoji, he asked her, "I told you I would show up later."

"Um, how did you know I was here?" She asked, remembering that she told him where she was staying, but not which room.

"Scent."

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously to the boy she met only hours earlier.

"Never mind. Do you want to go walking with me?"

"Uh-"

"Great! I know we're going to have a grreeaaat time!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her on the shoulder and dragged her out of her hotel room.

2222

After of what seemed like a really unusual date, they relaxed in the sand on the beach.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked as Retasu was just about to fall asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Your name- you haven't told me yet."

"Oh, I'm Retasu. Um… should I know your name?"

"Sure. It's Mano."

"Mano?"

Mano nodded his head. "Yes, Miss! It's a Hawaiian name, to be exact."

_Mano… _Retasu thought as he kept talking. At the same time, she wasn't even listening to him. Instead, she analyzed his physical features, seeing his green hair, which was identical to her hair color, and blue eyes.

Suddenly, she felt something warm touching her right cheek. Retasu naturally freaked out about this and hit whatever was touching her.

"OW! What did you do that for? I was just giving you a kiss!" Mano yelled in an angry voice as he was rubbing the part of his face that Retasu slapped. He then turned around, venting his anger by flicking sand away with his fingers until he heard a crying sound; he knew what it was immediately. "Retasu," he said in a guilt ridden voice, "are you crying because of me? Please stop, I didn't mean to…"

Retasu didn't answer back. It was not because of any emotions she had, but it was because she heard a booming splashing sound.

"What was that?" She asked Mano as she got up on her feet.

"It's not something I've heard of…"

Suddenly, something huge came out of the water. It was fishlike and had a menacing, drooling face; pearly white jaws were clearly exposed.

_Oh no… _Retasu thought as Mano yelled, "What the heck is THAT?" The answer to his question was Retasu's next thought: _It's a chirema-anima…_

End of Chapter Two

A/N: ACK! SHORT CHAPTER! (HISS) Ahem- Did you like reading this chapter? I hope y'all did. Have a good day, everybody!

(BTW, Mano is Hawaiian and means 'shark' and 'passionate lover.' I thought the name was perfect for him for some reason… Also, um… that's how I spell Kirema-anima…)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	4. Chirema Anima Attack

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, no na da!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): First of all, I'm extremely sorry for not updating. (Throws double toast as an apology) However, I do have goodnews: I was voted as MostArtistic/Creative in my school! (Squeals in delight) I've never thought that I would have a middle school/high school superlative, so I'm obviously very thrilled by this!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Chirema Anima Attack**

3333

_Oh no, what am I going to do? I can't have Mano find out my secret... _Retasu thought as she felt a hand grab her right shoulder.

"Retasu, how fast can you run?" Mano, who happened to be the one that grabbed her shoulder, asked.

"Not too fast... why?"

"We've got to get out of here- NOW!" Mano yelled as he grabbed her right hand and started running; Retasu tried to catch up at the same time.

When they ran to a sand dune about fifteen meters away, they stopped running and turned around to see the partially spotty appearance of the aquatic chirema anima.

"Was that the fastest you've ever run, Retasu?" The boy asked between deep breaths.

Retasu simply nodded as she looked at the chirema anima and noticed four lights around the same area.

"What are those?" Mano asked as he too stared at the area they relaxed at just moments ago.

_Ichigo, Minto, Purin and Zakuro... _Retasu thought as she could faintly hear her friends and fellow mew mews calling out the names of their attacks.

Suddenly, the chirema anima was surrounded by a pink light and, for some reason, exploded. As the chunks of flesh splattered everywhere, a huge chunk of fish meat almost landed atop of the green haired boy and girl couple; it was mere luck that they dodged the blow just in time.

Afterwards, Mano pulled Retasu up and walked towards the bit of flesh that almost hit them. As he did so,he noticed an insignia resembling the planet Neptune's symbol (The Greek water god Neptune's trident) on it; he immediately dropped to his knees and slowly said, "Oh no... oh no... Father's near..."

"Mano! What's wrong?" Retasu asked as she walked towards him and sat down indian-style.

"See that symbol on the fish meat? That's my father's little logo of some sorts..."

"So your father's a scientist?" Retasu asked as she kept reassuring herself that there was no way that the corpse could be that of a chirema anima, as they were merely animals infected by animals. In fact, it seemed like it started life in this form...

"No... nothing like that... he's something that's even worse... Do you remember that vodník garbage that the old lady was spouting earlier today?"

"Yes, kinda..." Retasu asked in an increasingly nervous voice.

"Well, she didn't tell all the parts of it... you see, they also have webbed feet and pointy ears..."

Retasu stared at the boy she was accompanied with and expressed a look of shock as she noticed that Mano did indeed have slightly pointy ears, which were about as pointy as a leprechaun's, to be exact. Looking down, she noticed his toes were particially webbed as he tried to wiggle them with a lack of luck. Not surprisingly, she immediately fainted into the sand, not wanting to learn anymore at the moment...

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Once again, I'm very sorry for updating since late January! Were you at least satisfied with this chapter? Please tell me! Trust me, a lot more questions will be answered next chapter.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	5. An Explanation

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and this fanfic, no na da.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast) It's amazing that I've finally found time to work a full fledged chapter of this fanfic! (I've been so busy I've only had enough time to update the fanfics with the shortest chapters: **101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **and **Another Elemental Poetry Slam**)

Before going on, however, I've decided to up the rating a bit because of the content in this chapter; there's no real suggestive content (like blood and gore), however, just a couple of slightly suggestive lines of dialogue. (You'll probably see what I mean as you read on.)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: An Explanation**

4444

"I can explain all of this," Mano said to Retasu when she finally regained consciousness; a fraction of the sun could be seen beyond the ocean's outline by this time.

Retasu just looked at him and oily tears started to roll down her face. _I'm such an idiot, _she thought. _How could I not see those ears earlier?_

"Retasu?"

No reply.

"Look, Retasu, before you just hop up and runaway or something like that, do you want to hear my side of the story?"

Retasu sniffed and said, "Uh-"

"Good," Mano stated as he looked at the girl accompanying him and started his monologue.

"I'm actually half human, half vodník, you see. My mother was a young Hawaiian woman that was abducted by my father when she decided to go surfing late one night. Father was going to drown her like he did to most of his victims, but Mother fought back to the point that Father decided to spare her on one condition-"

"W-w-what was that?" Retasu stuttered and interrupted.

"She would become his bride," Mano answered before he continued his explanation. "Anyway, my mother was married against her own free will and, well, bore him as many as sixty-five half-breed sons and daughters in twenty different pregnancies. However, all but one of my siblings, my sister Gen, were stillborn, and my mother's body just couldn't take it anymore by the time I was born. Not long after I was born, she refused to be controlled and abused by my father. That was a mistake, as she mysteriously disappeared the next day. He claimed that she died of natural causes, but my sister and I believe-nay, KNOW- that he drowned her. What a monster…"

Mano looked back at Retasu and noticed she was fighting the urge to cry again.

"Retasu? Were you bothered by my story?"

Retasu choked, "No, it wasn't that… it's just that… I thought I had an awful life before I met my friends… my real friends, that is. But your story made me realize that that part of my life was actually pretty normal..."

Retasu finally couldn't ignore the resist and started to sob. Her face slightly turned redder as oily teardrops started to just roll down her face, occasionally falling down to the sand. She mentally called herself an idiot as she physically and mentally just let go.

Suddenly, she felt someone embrace her in their arms. Though she couldn't see him, she just knew that it was Mano.

"Retasu, Retasu, you don't have to cry for me," He reassured her, "Life is pretty much a timeline of good and bad events. Sure, lots of things in life are awful and we wish they didn't happen, but it's just a part of our history. We just have to look on the bright side and not worry about what others will think. Okay?"

"Uh-"

"Good," He replied as Retasu stopped crying, nodding her head and then relaxing it on his left shoulder as the last several stinging teardrops fell. Meanwhile, Mano just let her do so, feeling satisfied that he not only got his point through Retasu, but also that he probably finally made a friend after all these years.

After about ten minutes, the couple was still in the same position and the sun rose a bit further into the sky, but it was still dark for the most part. In the meantime, Mano had accidentally fell asleep, but when he suddenly came across a familiar scent, he woke up and accidentally fell over Retasu.

"OH, CRUD!" He yelled as he got off his accidental victim.

"What is it, Mano?" The sand covered Retasu thought as she got up.

"_He's_ here!"

"You mean-"

"Yes, I mean _THAT _Him!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing!" Mano replied. "He's too close! Just stick with me and we'll go along with whatever happens, got that?"

"Uh-"

"GOOD!" He exclaimed as the waves started getting rougher. Not too far from shore, a whirlpool suddenly formed, and a man-like figure with much more pointed ears, darker green hair, and webbed feet that more resembled a diving flippers than Mano's emerged from the whirlpool.

Retasu gazed on with amazement as Mano gulped and then thought, _Uh-oh, he only comes out of the sea when he wants something…_

End of Chapter Four

A/N: CLIFFY ALERT! CLIFFY ALERT! CLIFFY ALERT! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY!

Ahem, anyway… I guess y'all can guess what the next chapter is going to be about. Hopefully, I will be able to update this sometime later this week, and until then, have a great day and enjoy life!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	6. Discovery and the Vodník Attack, Part 1

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction, lawyers, no na da.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Yushi) Yes, I'm actually updating in a shorter period of time than a whole freaking month! Hooray for just a little more free time and being a fast typist! (I can type about sixty words per minute!)

Moving on, this is the chapter the other mew mews will reappear and that Mano's father will actually have a speaking part!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Discovery and the Vodník Attack, Part One**

5555

"MANO!" His father called out against the sound of the crashing waves.

"Uh?" Mano answered in what was apparently his way of saying yes.

"Where have you been for the last blasted month? I've been waiting for my girls, boy!" Mano's father snarled.

No answer.

"Mano, I think you should say something…" Retasu whispered.

Despite the fact that Retasu spoke with her softest whisper possible, the full blooded vodník mostly likely heard her and detected her scent, as he said, "Hmm? Is that one of the girls you've been keeping away from me?"

"No," The son finally replied, "She's just a friend. In fact, I haven't even been following your orders! I won't take part in the death of any more innocent people, Father!"

"_What _was that?"

"You heard what I freaking said, Father! Don't play dumb with me!"

"Well then…" Mano's father said. "It appears that my own son has betrayed me… I guess I'm going to have to dispose of the both of you the hard way!"

"Hold it right there!" A voice that was familiar to Retasu called out before Mano's father could carry out the dirty work.

Sure enough, when Retasu and Mano turned around and Mano's father looked further away from the duo, they saw four girls. They were unusual due to their clothing and what appeared to be animal features…

_Yes! _Retasu thought as Ichigo continued with her standard battle cry.

"How dare you try to destroy lives for your mere entertainment!" She yelled. "For your evil actions, we will make you pay!"

Mano's father only laughed. "Those were some pretty big words for a little kitten to say! I have to find out something, however- HOW ARE YOU GOING TO LIKE THE WATER, LITTLE KITTEN!"

Suddenly, the water along the shore receded, collecting and swallowing more water before it reached back towards the shore. The water then violently crashed against the shoreline, catching everyone and everything else in its path in the process.

Obviously, all five mew mews and Mano were completely underwater for a moment. When they finally managed to get their heads up to the surface, they could barely hear anything in the midst of the roaring sound of the running water.

Upon seeing that no other souls, including Mano and his father, were most likely not present, Ichigo yelled, "Retasu! You have to transform right now!"

"I can't!" Retasu responded. "What if Mano gets up while I'm transforming?"

"Forget about that right now! We're going to need your help fighting this guy!"

"Alright then… MEW MEW RETASU METAMORPHOSIS!"

Upon saying those words and lightly kissing her pendant, she transformed from everyday bespectacled girl Retasu Midorikawa to Mew Retasu, one of the five members of Tokyo Mew Mew. Physically, her green hair became a couple of shades lighter, and her blue eyes had been replaced with green irises. Her leaf green pajamas had been replaced with a light green outfit, which was similar to a leotard with light green strips extending outward while her bare feet were outfitted with green boots which reached near the knee. In addition, her hair had been put in a long ponytail.

Mano reached the surface the very second that Retasu's transformation completed. He looked around for Retasu, and was shocked that he could not find her. Responding to this, he sniffed the air in order to find the girl's scent. Once he found it, and looked to the direction of where it came from and was shocked to discover that there was a new creature only with the others…

_No way… it can't be… _"Retasu, is that you?" He said to himself.

Thanks to improved hearing, though, Retasu managed to hear every word. She clasped a wet hand over her mouth and thought, _Oh no, he did he just figure it out?_

End of Chapter Five

A/N: (Looks at chickens that kill authors that write cliffhangers and starts to get very nervous) Hopefully, I'll be able to type up and update this beautiful little fanfic by either this Friday or next week, when I'm out for Spring Break. However, I would like to note that I will change my name to Giochi Prezoisi for just Spring Break (Hey, even I deserve some brief change!), but will keep posting my name as Kate-chan 91 because, well, that's really my official and permanent screen name, and that this new screen name change is only temporary.

I would also like to tell y'all something interesting about this fanfic: Along with **Vodník** is based on a combination of things from the manga and the anime (Thank you for the latter, You Tube!) (Mostly the manga though). For example, I use the anime physical descriptions for when Retasu and the others are in human form because not only do you only usually see them in black and white in the manga, but also because it makes better sense to look different than your superhero alter ego. I mean, come on, in Sailor Moon they look virtually the same as they are in both regular and superhero forms and people still can't recognize them. That used to annoy me like crazy!

In other news, I hope you liked this chapter and until then, you have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	7. Discovery and the Vodník Attack, Part 2

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, no na da.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast) Just my luck, I wasn't able to update the whole time due to writer's block and the fact my computer crashed again! (Slaps oneself) Oh well… at least I got to write down a rough draft on paper in the meantime! (Better than nothing, right?)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Discovery and the Vodník Attack, Part Two**

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

Ryou Shirogane's mind was spinning, and for good reason: he was in his seaside hotel room phoning Keiichiro for a status report, and the next thing he new a wave of seawater shattered through the glass shoji, invading the room. Then, as abruptly as the water came, it receded back to the ocean.

A mess was left behind. Furniture was overturned and sparks sprout out of electrical sockets. Along with everything the water touched, Ryou was soaked from head to toe. The unmistakable scent of saltwater was present.

But when compared to two things, those things seemed normal.

First case in point was the fact he even survived. Ryou was talking on the phone at the time; he should've been electrocuted. But there he was, still breathing, with the phone still in his hand.

The other was just as bizarre as the first. It was a young girl with an electrical burn mark on her right hand.

"Uh… Are you alright?" Ryou asked his sudden visitor, who was barely conscious.

"U-u-uh," she slowly replied.

The girl, who seemed to be in her early teens, possessed a variety of intriguing physical features. Long bright green hair and light brown eyes were quite appropriate for her human body. However, the most striking features were her slightly webbed feet and pointy ears. It was amazing to Ryou that he didn't notice that until he asked her if she was okay.

"Do you have a name?"

"Uh… Gena, but everyone calls me Gen. Have you seen my brother?"

This was very sudden news for Ryou. "Uh-"

"Great! The girl- Gena- responded in a slightly weak voice as she got up. "Where did you last see him?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked, puzzled.

"I found some other… people to help me and my brother overthrow our father, but the wave sent me to your room as I was trying to reach him. So, do you have any idea where he is?"

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

Gen raised a brow, and then nodded slowly. "Green hair, blue eyes, this tall, and has ears like mine. Is that good enough for you?"

Suddenly, Ryou remembered hearing Minto talked to everyone earlier about how she saw Retasu with a boy that had had green hair and slightly pointed ears. Slightly pointed ears… like Gena's! But of course, he never saw the boy himself, but if could get her over to Minto…

… But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon; the Mew Mews had left earlier to battle a chirema anima during the vacation he had arranged just for them…

_Wait a minute,_ he thought. _They're taking a long time fighting it…_

"Well? Are you going to help me find my brother or not, sir?"

"Hold on. I'm trying to think…"

"THINK? This is important! My dad's trying to kill my brother and me for not bringing any girls to him so he could drown them!"

_Did she just say… drown? What if that's what's taking them so long?_

"C'mon! We have to find him now!" Gen yelled with tears streaming down her face. "Please help me! He's the only one I got!"

That killed Ryou. The desperate girl reminded him of how Retasu used to have trouble making friends; the green hair did not help a bit.

"Alright, then," the blond said, "I guess I'll help y—"

"THANK YOU!" Gen interrupted as she hugged him. "I promise I'll give you something of high value in return!"

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

"Retasu? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I… didn't want you to get hurt… And I thought you would think I was a freak…"

"You? A freak? It's exactly the opposite, actually!" Mano commented. "I think, you, me and your friends are great the way we are!"

Retasu smiled; Ichigo, who heard the whole thing, did the same.

_Retasu… _she thought. _It's great you've found a good-hearted guy, just like Masaya… You deserve it!_

Suddenly, Ichigo heard that horrible voice, and she knew that moment, sweet and brief, was over.

"I see you've survived, Little Kitten," Mano's father said. "Since you and your little friends destroyed my biggest fish, how about we see how you like being cut to pieces!"

As soon as he said that statement, giant swordfish and sharks with respectfully long, sharp swords and flesh tearing jaws swam behind the humanoid aquatic creature. The freakish fish then charged towards the Mew Mews and the vodník's own flesh and blood.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Minto yelled. "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The other four Mew Mews followed suit with their respectable attacks in an attempt to slay the fish before they slayed _them._

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" cried Retasu.

Purin called out: "Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro yelled.

And finally, Ichigo called out her attack. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Not a single monstrous swordfish or shark survived the attack. Pieces of fish flesh and blood flew in the air and were in the ocean.

Before they could even relax for one second, however, it was back to business. Along with the ever present threat of Mano's father, birds and normal sharks started to venture into the area. In order to protect themselves from the animals, the group of six got out f the water and onto the shoreline.

Mano's father growled, "Why can't I harm you and your friends, Little Kitten? Most people would be dead by now!"

None of them, especially Ichigo, answered his question. His words were further proof of just how cold hearted he was.

"Keeping your mouth shut, Little Kitten? Well, that's a shame, because I wanted to hear some last words before I came over to personally finish off my disobedient son and you female freaks!"

As his father swam towards his newfound friends at great speed and Tokyo Mew Mew prepared for another attack, Mano detected two new scents in the air. One was familiar: it was that of his sister, Gen. The other, on the other hand, was the opposite: he never smelled it before. Either way, they were getting closer to the scene.

Suddenly, his father, malevolent and heartless, sprang out of the water; he lunged towards the girls.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Mano commanded. Luckily, all five members of Tokyo Mew Mew dodged the vodník just in time.

Angry about the fact his son helped his would-be victims, Mano's father caused a huge rock to come out of the sand. He grabbed his own son by the throat, and threw him against it and into the still bloody water. It was after Mano was in the ocean that he heard a familiar voice saying:

"STOP IT! STOP IT! DON'T HURT THEM!" Gen screeched, still running. She then jumped into the air; upon hitting the water, she swam in and pulled her brother out. She threw him out of the water and into the sand, and started to feel a muscle cramp in her arms afterwards. Her father took this chance by grabbing her by the throat. The injured Mano and the girls were so caught up in the events occurring that no one realized Ryou was present until he yelled to Gen:

"Are you insane? Punch him in the stomach and get out of there before you get killed!"

"Ryou!" Ichigo said, turning her head towards the blond manager of Café Mew Mew. "What are you going here?"

"I have no idea… That girl appeared in my room after that wave hit my room. She suddenly started asking me to help me find her brother…"

Ryou then looked at Mano. After a quick mental analysis of the other boy's body, he continued with, "And speaking of brothers, are you Gen's brother?"

"Y-yes…" Mano replied as he slowly got up, every muscle aching in his body. "'Name's Mano."

"Mano as in the disobedient son I'll kill now once and for all!"

Ryou stared at the peculiar man. He then thought, _I guess this is the killer father she was talking about?_

Gen, who had a red mark around her neck, got out of the water. She tried to help her dear brother, but she had to unfortunately discontinue as she was too weak to do so. Barely staring at Ryou, she weakly said to him, "S-sir, p-please save my br-brother… H-have him call the others… T-try to overthrow h-him before everyone else see-" She fainted afterwards, unable to finish.

_Before everyone sees? You mean like…? Well, it's a good thing these people seem to stay inside until daybreak! Wait… Dang! The sun's already pretty high up in the sky!"_

Without warning, the sound of a motorcycle revving up registered in his ears.

_Shoot! If everyone sees Tokyo Mew Mew here, the press will hound them even more than they do now!_

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"Go save the boy, have him call on the group his sister and him organized, and help them overthrow his father. Oh, and do this before anyone sees."

"WHAT?"

"Just do it!"

Suddenly, Purin jumped behind Ichigo with a sick feeling Mano over her shoulders.

"HEY! I just helped save Mano's butt from his father, no na da!" she yelled, causing Ichigo to jump.

_Well, that was quick! _Ryou thought. "Well, what are you waiting for? Follow through, and do it quickly!"

Retasu, Minto and Zakuro caught up with the others, well aware that Mano's father would attack at any second.

"MANO!" Retasu cried. "Are you okay?"

"Other than feeling nauseous and being beaten up, I'm quite well."

"Good to know that," she said with a slight smile.

"Um, Mano…" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?"

"Did your sister and you get some people to…'overthrow' your father?"

"Yes, but we need to do it as fast as we can. You see, my father is immortal and we can only merely trick him if we do something. Also, he doesn't leave an area until he drowns someone, preferably a girl."

"I guess we can do that," Minto commented. "We do stuff like that everyday anyway!"

"Great!" Mano exclaimed. "Will you guys hold on for a second while I call on the others?"

_And just who exactly are the others? _Everyone else but Retasu, the oblivious Gen and her brother thought; Mano's father was instead trying to think of a surefire way to rid himself of whatever cavalcade of vodníks, half breeds and humans his offspring assembled in a very short period of time.

_I guess I can take that as a yes, _Mano thought as he got on his knees and started searching in the sand. His goal was reached when he found a dirty white and orange cone shell; it was about the size of his thumb, but he decided that as long as it would contact his allies, it would do. Keeping that in mind, he blew as hard as could into the shell until his face took on a bluish tint.

For a brief moment, nothing happened. Then, a large group of people of various ages with green hair and pointed ears emerged from the water. The combination of physical features confirmed just what they were: rebel vodník.

Mano's baleful father started to laugh. "That's it, Mano? Some low class vodníks, half-animal humans and a mortal? Pathetic, Mano, very pathetic!"

"Well, Father," Mano responded, Just because we're weak physically, it doesn't mean we're weak mentally. We vodník may be portrayed as violent creatures, but that doesn't mean we're all like that. In fact, some of us don't want to follow your orders.

"But we can't do that as long as you have control over us. We're sick of you destroying lives and our reputation. I believe this can change as long as you leave this behind us, but first, you have to lose your power over us!"

Mano's father responded to that with, "Sealing your fate, Mano? Very well then, especially since even though I can't kill these low vodníks, it won't be that hard killing you!"

The half-vodník looked over at his fellow rebels, his comatose sister, Tokyo Mew Mew and Ryou before looked back at his full-blooded father. _True, I may die in the process, but if your reign is overthrown in the end, it will be with honor! I will not die in vain!_

End of Chapter Six

A/N: This was ten pages long on paper (which means five sheets of paper front to back), believe it or not…

I promise I'll get the next chapter in soon; it'll be as soon as I finish the rough draft to that one. Until then, though, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	8. Trouble on both Land and Sea

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only my original characters and this fanfic, no na da.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Alei-Frozen-Ruby) Before continuing, I would like to announce that sadly, the next chapter will be the last. It was great doing this fic (even though I got into development hell at one point because of my still dead home computer and now high school), and I hope I can write another Tokyo Mew Mew fic in the future (though it may not be anytime soon because of backup in fanfic rough drafts).

And without further ado, here's the latest chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Trouble on both Land and Sea**

7777

Mano's father started at his only surviving male offspring. Without any indication of emotion, he said, "Before I kill your sister and you, Mano, I would like to say that taking your mother as a bride was a horrible mistake on my part. I had to give her the ability to breathe underwater and the chance to extend her life from what I originally planned, and she birthed many lifeless children as payment! How helpful are stillborn children? Not very helpful at all! So when she was no longer able to give birth to even dead ones, I took away her ability to breathe underwater and watched her drown!

"But Gen and you, my naughty children, are not completely mortal; you are half-breeds, which are not as easy to kill. You cannot drown, and living in the open sea during many thunderstorms has made you able to absorb electrical currents and only get a burn mark where it touched.

"And since you have gave a head a splitting headache over how to kill you, I believe I'll give your sister, freak friends and you an eternal rest by shaking things up a bit!"

_Don't tell me he's about to—_

Before Ryou could finish his thought, the ocean started to become move violent, and the ground began to shake. Any lights in the buildings went out, and the homes and city structures began to sway. Some of the homes closest to the beach caved in and the wreckage landed on both the earth and into the sea.

As the earthquake still happened, a rebel vodník looked away. She then turned to Mano and yelled, "MANO! THERE ARE HUMANS IN THE WATER!"

"She is correct!" Another that was closer to Mano informed him. "It seems some of them are still alive as well!"

"Shada! Sarila! Baden! Kosumi! Go find and rescue the survivors and come back when you're done!" Mano commanded to four vodník about his age; each one responded and swam towards the drowning survivors.

Suddenly, giant rocks emerged form the seabed and the road. The waves became more violent, and Gen, who had been moved far away from the shore by Ryou, woke up to water touching her face. She looked up, and saw a wave of water coming towards her. Barely moving her legs, she noticed they were against a rock and shrieked.

"GEN!" Mano yelled, running towards his sibling; he barely saved her from getting smashed against a rock.

Tokyo Mew Mew, meanwhile, had a similar problem on their hands; they couldn't move too well due to the vibrations, a rock had emerged right behind them, and another wave was coming, this time towards _them_.

But like Gen, they had saviors before they could clearly think of a way to escape. Because Mano was busy with Gen and Ryou had been surrounded by monoliths in the meantime, they were aided by five vodník: Minto, Zakuro and Retasu were saved by vodník that resembled old, fat and green-haired people, while Ichigo and Purin's vodník looked like lean and young people.

Before any good feelings could be exchanged, Mano's father screamed, "I see that none of my children are dead yet! Let us make this storm be more intense, shall we?"

And so, the already out of the ordinary disaster became more so. The ground shook more than one would have thought, and conditions were more out of control in the sea. The waves were choppier, waterspouts appeared, and whirlpools started to swirl.

"MANO!" the recently returned Sarila yelled at the top of her lungs. "What are we going to do now?

Mano replied, "This looks like a good time to come up with a plan to distract and capture my father!"

"Do you have an idea at this time?" another vodník, one named Jafar asked.

"Uh," Mano answered. "But I'll need _their_ permission first." He then pointed to the mew mews.

"What do you need us for, Mano?" Retasu yelled out to him.

"You and your friends… need to be distractions."

"DISTRACTIONS?" Ichigo yelled, barely being able to go towards the collected group.

"What's the plan?" Minto asked, sounding intrigued.

Mano looked at his father in the distance, looking annoyed on top of a gush of water. He then glared at his allies and said, "Rainstorms of fish interest him; he calls it his favorite kind of weather. As some of us drive fish into the waterspouts, I will lure a sea monster over here—"

"You're going to have us be attacked by the monster, aren't you?" Zakuro asked.

"Not exactly. You see, it's a pretty harmless serpent, and it comes from another dimension, in a country called Terrastan to be exact. If I say a particular set of words, it should come over to this world and take my father all the way to Terrastan!"

"And how do we fit into this… 'plan?'" Zakuro asked.

"My father should think the serpent's coming for you girls, but I'm really going to summon it to come here to my father!"

All five mew mews gave him blank stares.

"Um… You'll see what I mean when we do it… So do you want to help us?"

Except for Zakuro, the mew mews replied, "Uh—"

"Great!" Mano replied before pointing at five vodníks that were together and saying:

"You five! Bring the girls into the ocean. Keep them close to my father, but not too close, and make sure they don't drown!

"The rest of you, drive any fish you can find into the waterspouts. The girls should cause him to stop this disaster, therefore triggering the fish storm.

"As for me… I'll go get the finishing touch."

Except for Tokyo Mew Mew and the vodník entrusted to protect them drowning and Mano's father, everyone along the shore jumped in and swam beneath the surface. In their case, they were carried into the sea by the vodník without any prior warning, and they went out to sea. They knew they were close enough to Mano's father when he looked down and them and said:

"I always knew you imbeciles would give up even during your own rebellion!"

With his mind completely off the earthquake and storm, he stopped him and continued, "Now it's time to end these girls' lives once and for—"

PLOP! A fish landed on the top of his head. He took it off, looked up to the heavens, and was met with many species of fish falling down into their watery home.

He smiled. "Ah, yes—a fish storm. It's always a great day when you can kill someone during your favorite 'weather'!"

He cackled and was just about to create a whirlpool to suck them into when an area behind his wishful targets began to bubble. The bubbling became more intense until Mano emerged, holding onto the horns of—

"THE SEA SERPENT!" Retasu yelled as saltwater and fish sprayed onto her friends and her.

The sea serpent, which originated in the country of Terrastan, had scales of every color in the rainbow. Its beard, whiskers and horns had a pure white hue, and when it opened its mouth, a complete set of gold fangs glistened.

As it came for his father, Mano jumped off the giant serpent and free-falled towards the ocean. With the wind scattering his shoulder length hair all around his face, he turned his head towards his father and witnessed him colliding with the left side of the sea monster. He stuck to its side like glue to Popsicle sticks and was taken back into the ocean, right when the sun was high up in the sky; daybreak had occurred.

The gush of water Mano's father was on came tumbling down and crashed down on everyone present. In Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin and Zakuro's case, it was the last thing they were aware of before everything turned black…

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: (Stares at chickens that give writers that write cliffhangers death threats through a window) Oh, crud…

Coming up next: The conclusion of my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! Until it comes, though have a good day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- For anyone curious, Terrastan will be mentioned more into detail in the next chapter, where it will be partially explained by Mano and then me in an author's note.)


	9. Goodbye

**Vodník**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted characters, no na da.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to everyone that's ever reviewed) Yes, this is sadly the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it (even though it did take forever (grins)). I will probably create a technical guide (or something similar) and release it on my live journal sometime in the future, explaining everything that I think is vital to know about in this fanfic and how it was created.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Goodbye**

8888

"Retasu… You can wake up now…"

Retasu felt someone shake her, and she woke up. She looked up and stared at Mano, and then noticed she was looking at the half-vodník with glasses; she had changed back into her regular self.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that there was fish swimming on the other side of the window she was looking at. Only did she realize that there was no glass separating her from the fish did she found out—

"I'm underwater? But how am I—"

"The vodník that I entrusted to protect you gave you a special type of bubble that allows you to breathe underwater." Mano replied.

"Where are my friends?"

"In another room. They regained consciousness earlier. Would you like to see them now?"

Retasu did not even think about what to answer him with. She nodded, indicating a yes.

Mano smiled. "Good. Follow me."

The half-vodník then gave her a hand gesture- one that had his pointer finger pointed down and moving his hand itself up and down- that told her to come closer so she would not get behind as quickly. Mano and she then walked out of the room and into a corridor with white coral walls. After a long walk to the end of the hall, they came across a stone blocking a potential opening.

"Mano, are we going through this way?" Retasu asked the other present.

"Of course we are!" Mano answered. "This is the only way to get to the room your friends are in!"

He then moved to one side of the rock, placed his hands against it, and pushed it to one side. Upon going through the hold and into the room he gained access to, he gave the same signal he have her earlier and they went on to their desired destination; they knew they were near when they heard voices clamoring nearby.

The room that carried the owners of the voices Mano and Retasu heard was blocked in a similar way; the only difference was that the barrier did not consist of a rock, but instead a large, gray and white speckled oyster. The bivalve's shells were apart, exposing a soft, light-colored body.

"… And how are you going to get it to close?" Retasu said to Mano.

Mano got onto all fours and searched around the floor in front of him. He suddenly stopped and smiled, and opened a small compartment by sliding the door that shielded it from the outside world with his fingers. It held a pearl that was large enough to occupy most of the area's space; he took it out and tossed it at the oyster, which closed and shifted against the wall.

"Come in," Mano told the girl accompanying him. "We can take care of it later."

They walked into the room and were met with a scene of joy. There were dishes of food (especially seaweed and certain types of fish) on a stone table, and vodníks talking and laughing. Retasu's friends were also present, and four youthful looking male vodník were behind them, rubbing their backs.

The vodník massaging Purin noticed she was barely touching the food on her plate. In response, he asked, "Is what is on your plate to not to your liking, miss?"

"Yes… There's no ketchup here, no na da! Me and my brothers and sisters like to eat food with it all the time, no na da!"

"Ketchup?" The clearly perplexed vodník asked her.

"Yeah! Don't you have any, no na da?"

"Purin, I don't think he understands what you are talking about!

"RETASU!" Ichigo yelled, recognizing the voice. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you, too!" Retasu replied. "Or at least, I think it's still morning…"

Mano butted into their conversation, telling Retasu, "How about you have a seat with your friends and eat? I would like to give a few… 'standing ovations' if you call them that..."

Retasu sat down next to Zakuro. Without looking and thinking of what was on it, she took the chopsticks near her plate and used them to eat her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Mano walked to the center of the room and announced to everyone present, "Attention, attention, everyone! Before we continue celebrating our victory, I would like to thank everyone here for helping to overthrow my father and making this possible."

Everyone clapped for a moment. When there was complete silence in the room, he continued, "I would especially like to thank fourteen of us here today. Baden, Kosumi, Sarila, and Shada- while some of them couldn't be saved in time, all four of you saved as many humans from the same fate as you could.

Some of them started to clap, but Mano raised his hand to tell them to stop. "Not right now, not right now… You can continue clapping when I am done."

Mano cleared his throat. "I would also like to thank my dear sister, Gen. While she was unconscious half the time, she must be recognized for helping to organize the rebellion in the first place."

He pointed to the five vodník that he had instructed to carry the mew mews to the sea. "Even though you five rarely speak your minds, I would like to give my thanks to you for helping our guests live from the wrath of my father and give them the ability to breathe underwater after that gush of water crashed down on them.

"Last but not least are our five guests, who played a huge role in carrying it out."

"But we didn't actually help you overthrow your father!" Minto blurted out. "All we did was blow up a lot of his fish and get covered in fish guts!"

"That's where you are wrong," Mano said to her. "You may not know it, but if it weren't for all of you, _especially _Retasu, the rebellion would have never started. You see, we needed help from one or more human girls. Of all the ones my sister and I could find beforehand, all of them were too unbelieving and easily frightened to help someone fight against their father. But unlike most, you girls are to an extent, very brave. A few of you may have had fears as you fought back, but you didn't run away—you fought back. Even I didn't usually do that—I turned away to get away from my father."

"Speaking of your father," Retasu asked, "Where exactly did that serpent take him? It sounded like it was taking him to another… universe…"

"First of all, there is only one universe, but there are many dimensions within it. Terrastan, the country my father was sent to, is in one of those dimensions.

"Terrastan is a sort of retreat for the vodník because of its many rivers and ponds, not to mention the fact that it's a peninsula in the first place. I have the feeling that if the oceans on this version of Earth become more polluted, though, it will become our permanent home. Most of us do not want this to happen, since we love both of those worlds and now that my father is imprisoned, we want to live with humans and animals as peacefully as possible."

"We can take care of that!" Minto said. "Part of our mission is to protect the environment, anyway!"

Mano smiled. "Good." He then started to clap his hands, and Gen and every other vodník in the room copied him.

When they were done, Mano continued, "While I'm glad to hear you girls wish to save the environment, I don't think you could save it while submerged, can you?"

"No, I don't think we can," Ichigo said to him.

Mano sighed. "True, true, especially since your families may become worried if you stay here for too long. But, will all of you care to stay here for two more hours? I know you won't regret it!"

Ichigo was the one to reply. "Uh—"

"Good."

And with that, Mano snapped his fingers, and a school of fish swam into the room. They began to dance on their tailfins—the first source of entertainment to occur in those two hours.

8888

"Do we have to do it this way, Mano?" Gen asked her brother.

"Sadly, uh," Mano said as he put his hand down Minto's mouth and into her throat. She gagged a bit, and a bubble of blue swirls was in Mano's hand when he took his hand out. He then continued, "I want them to stay, but they can't. It would be too difficult."

"I know… but can I go to shore with them? I promised the blond boy a reward for helping me find you!"

"IF you promised him something, do it. It will make both of you happier and you will feel more confident as well."

Retasu, who had listened to their conversation, thought to herself, _So that's what I should do—keep my promise and tell him I've developed feelings for him…_

She suddenly felt someone hold her. Retasu looked up and stared at Mano's forehead.

"I _will _meet you again someday. I promise." Mano told her, hugging her even tighter. "But until then, goodbye."

Retasu pulled away a bit to get a closer look at him. Before he completely loosened his grip, she said to him with misty eyes, "Goodbye, Mano. I'll never forget the lessons you have taught me."

Mano smiled, and then grinned. "I'm glad to hear that." He wiped the tear about to roll down her cheek away and let go of her.

"Except for Gen," he commanded to the mew mews when Retasu got faraway enough, "I suggest- nay, need all of you to take a deep breath…"

All five of them followed his instructions. Shortly afterwards, they felt the water around them start to recede. Then, the water came back, crashing into Gen and them and propelling all six onto shore.

Ryou did not know what hit him. He got hit on the head on one of the monoliths surrounding him during the earthquake, and was still coming to when he was hit by a wave. Once it receded back, he coughed and found Ichigo Momomiya on top of him.

"Ichigo, why are you on top of my?" Ryou asked, rubbing his head.

"Uh… It's a long story, actually…" Ichigo replied.

"Sir!" Gen yelled to Ryou. "I almost forgot to give you the reward I promised you!"

"Reward?" Ryou said to himself before saying, "Oh yeah! What's the reward?"

"Um… do you live here?"

"No."

"Then where_ do_ you live?"

"Tokyo."

"Then I can create another wave to send all of you there!"

"Uh… That's nice of you, but Tokyo's very far away from here."

"Do you have one of those metal wheeled things? You know… a car?"

"Yeah… I got my license recently."

"Then get all of your stuff and bring the car here. Even if it was destroyed, I have an idea…"

8888

"This is crazy…" Ryou said to himself as he was in the damaged car with the mew mews and every possession they could recover. Gen was behind the car, smiling.

"Are you ready, sir?" Gen asked.

Ryou replied, "I guess!"

And with that, the water receded, and a wave came crashing towards shore. It propelled the car and Gen into the water and she started to push it, swimming as fast as she could the whole long way towards the nearest harbor in Tokyo.

Gen pushed the car onto shore and waved. "Well, this is Tokyo! Thanks for helping and have a great day!" she said before jumping back into the ocean and disappearing under the water.

All six people in the car inhaled and exhaled erratically as they got out of their seats and got out of the car; they were soaking wet and water started to flow out of the car.

Ryou looked at a nearby sign, "Well, she got us here, all right! Now I have to figure out a logical way to explain how the car got completely submerged without a true tsunami…"

Retasu decided to seize her chance. "Um… Ryou…"

"Yes, Retasu?"

"Um… do you want me to get you some coffee from a shop?"

Ryou thought about this for a moment. He then replied, "You know… that sounds okay right now!"

Retasu smiled and walked away to find the nearest McDonalds. _Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to tell it over hot coffee after the others have left… _she thought to herself, barely being aware of the others' requests for coffee (or, in Minto's case, tea). _Just maybe…_

THE END

A/N: (Cries) I still can't believe it—**Vodník **is over. Well, it was great doing it. I hope that I can type another Tokyo Mew Mewfanfic in the future, but unfortunately, it probably won't be anytime soon- I'm far behind on my other fanfics, so I need to catch up with them as well!

And speaking of fanfics, Terrastan (and maybe even Mano) will be featured in a future semi-AU fanfic (it will begin in the canon series, and then one of the characters will be transported to Terrastan by magical means similar to the sea serpent) of mine (it won't be a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, though). I will get around to starting the actual chapters' first drafts once I become at least somewhat fluent at the real-life artificial language some of the people in Terrastan will be speaking—Esperanto.

But until then (Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic or Terrastan related fanfic wise), have a great day, and thanks for reading my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
